Robotic applications are important in both indoor and outdoor environments. Establishing reliable end-to-end communication among robots in such environments are inevitable. Many real-time challenges in robotic communications are mainly due to the dynamic movement of robots, battery constraints, absence of Global Position System (GPS), etc. After recognizing these challenges, building a communication framework among the robots demands the prior knowledge of network connectivity.